Can I Keep You?
by Trumpet Fire
Summary: Chicago 1925 - Hermione Granger lives a sheltered life and hates every minute of it. All her life, she's been a "proper rich girl". All of her decisions have been made for her and she has no control. Then she met Harry Potter. hhr
1. Chapter 1

It's been so long since I've written anything. I missed it.

Before I start, let me say that this is a Harry/Hermione story and positive reviews are appreciated. I realize that this ship isn't in the actual Harry Potter series, but I still like it. So, Ron/Hermione and Harry/Ginny shippers, you are welcomed to read this story if you'd like, just don't leave any negative comments about who's ship is better and stuff like that. Thanks.

Anyway, this story takes place in Chicago, Illinois in June 1925. The Jazz Age is in full swing and that's a big part of the story. That's all I'm telling you.

I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything like that. I only own the plot.

_**Can I Keep You?**_

Chapter 1: Metal Hell

I could feel the sun's rays tickling the bare skin on my face. Its warm touch soothed me and caused my consciousness to swirl into a perfect state of relaxation. With my eyes gently shut and the world around me gracefully drifted away, my dreams carried me to places I would never physically visit. Places such as these were overflowed with culture and beauty, which was the complete opposite of my current industrialized prison. I longed to see those magically kingdoms and desperately hoped that my dreams would someday become reality.

Only at the moment did I realize that my name being echoed throughout my mind from an outside force. The more the voice rang the more familiar it became and soon I recognized it as my own mother's vocals. My eyes fluttered open to see a pair of chocolate brown orbs gazing down at me. These orbs were identical to my own, more youthful ones.

"Hermione?" my mother, Joanna Granger, asked softly "Are you awake, my child?"

Not truly wanting to leave the soft blanket I had previously been slumbering upon in my family's garden, I answered in muffled tone, "No, not really."

"Come now, Hermione. We must start preparing ourselves for Mr. Riddle's party tonight."

_"Marvelous."_, I thought to myself,_ "Another social get-together at the Riddle Mansion where Chicago's wealthy families sit around and congratulate each other on being the Masters of the Universe. What a perfect way to start the summer."_

As my mother, unsuccessfully, tried to pull me up from the ground, I carelessly let a rebellious groan escape from my lips. She heard it.

"Hermione Jane Granger, it is not too much to ask to accompany your family to party. It's not like you won't have anyone to talk to."

Making sure I didn't say it out loud, I thought,_ "On the contrary, Mother, I'll find someone to talk, but I probably won't want to talk to them."_

Mother gave up her attempts to lift me, she said, "Be ready soon. Your father wants to leave within an hour." She then made her way toward the house.

I settled back onto my blanket, not wanting to abandon my comfortable spot. Closing my eyes, I tried not to imagine the rock hard stilettos and the dreaded corset that awaited me in my room. Quite frankly, I found that hideous excuse for clothing to be extremely unnecessary. I touched my midsection and wondered why my mother insists that I where a corset. My stomach was flat enough, but she thought that any imperfections on my seventeen year old body had to be eliminated at all costs. She could be so stubborn sometimes, which I figured was the British in her, and as I picked up my blanket and glided towards my house, I recoiled that I inherited many of her characteristics, including her stubbornness and her vast vocabulary.

Making a short journey through the foyer, I heard my father speaking with someone in his study and, when I didn't pick up on a responding voice, I assumed that he was on the phone. Once I passed by the study door, my father gestured me toward him. He scratched his grey hair in thought and stretched his slender frame. Finally, he politely ended his conversation and, upon the phone's return to the receiver, he took both of my hands and asked, "How are you, my daughter, on this beautiful day?"

"I am fine, Father", I responded pleasantly, "The glorious weather had made me quite cheerful."

"That's good to hear because tonight is going to be a very special night."

"Why is this so?"

He waved his finger. "You shall see at the party. Now, go get ready. We'll be leaving soon."

Knowing that I couldn't reel anymore information out of him, I departed for my bedroom. I wondered, secretly, what made this night so special. This is just one of the many Riddle fiestas we've been to and I guarantee it won't be the last.

My father, John Granger, was the Co-Vice President for Riddle Incorporated, the largest stock company in the United States, besides Wall Street that is. His boss, Tom Riddle, the other Vice President, Luscious Malfoy, and my father were the three richest men in Chicago. Throughout the years, they would alternate having parties and feasts to "celebrate the company's prosperity", though I believe it's just to show off their wealth.

I reached my room and sighed once I lay on the bed. My father's puzzle was torturing me. At that moment I realized that this was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!

This is the chapter when things start to get interesting.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.

_**Can I Keep You?**_

Chapter 2: Emeralds

I really do hate social events with the upper class. Honestly, what the other classes say about these people being snotty and inconsiderate is one hundred percent true. Sure, when they're around other people like them or in front of the news media they'll be polite and sincere by donating money to a shelter or giving "words of wisdom". Inside, though, they only concern themselves with their own well beings. Clawing their way to success, they'll step on anyone who gets in their way and will happily beat their competitors to the ground. They wear two faces everyday; one for their public act and the other for their own private plots. That is why I don't like those conniving beasts and as I walked through the front door of the Riddle Mansion with my parents, I could feel their eyes following me, seeing me as a bug that needed to be squashed.

Immediately when we entered the Ballroom, Mr. Riddle soared toward us and shook my father's hand. Tom Riddle was tall and slender like my father, but his head was hair less and his skin was white. As a child, I thought Mr. Riddle's pale appearance meant he was ill all the time, so I had always steered clear of him. "John", he bellowed with his black eyes locked on his father, "How are you my friend?"

My father shook his hand in return. "I'm just fine, Tom. Have the Malfoys arrived yet?" He asked.

"Not yet. Will you please excuse me, John? Joanna. Hermione." He nodded in our direction before making his way toward the stage at the end of his elegant ballroom. The room itself was massive with white marble tile and a large chandelier hung from the ceiling. Across the room, on stage was a jazz band wearing black pants and hats and white collared shirts. Mr. Riddle spoke with their conductor before speaking into the microphone. "Welcome, my friends", his sly voice carried through the room, "Now, please put your hands together for Johnny Lighting and The Storm!"

Suddenly, a wave of hip jazz music swirled around me as the band began to play. Their rich tones inspired many couples to move to the dance floor and engage in swing dance. The music itself was fast and catchy and I found myself getting caught up in it. I slightly moved my hips to the rhythm and smiled to myself. Closing my eyes, I imagined those far off places again, only this time with this music in the background. My thoughts were interrupted and my eyes shot open when I heard a soloist emerge through the exciting ensemble. I turned my head to see a young man, I'm guessing not much older than myself, playing the solo on a silver trumpet. His sweet tone soared from the stage and surrounded me. Though my ears were completely engulfed in his sound, my eyes couldn't stay away from his face. His round glasses slid further down his nose as he got more into the music. It could have been because I as still a teenage girl, but one word came to mind when I saw him. _Perfect._

I continued to stare at the mystery man as he finished his solo and swept his jet black hair out of his eyes. That's the first time I saw his eyes. They were a beautiful green. Like two glorious emeralds, they shined and caused me to smile wider. The crowd applauded gratefully and the soloist smiled broadly and bowed before rejoining the ensemble. I felt slightly disappointed, wanting to only hear his angelic sound, when my father touched my shoulder. "Hermione, you remember the Malfoys?" He gestured toward the blonde couple beside him.

Luscious Malfoy was not as tall as my father or Mr. Riddle, but still carried himself with the utmost importance. He tossed his walking stick, though I didn't think he needed it much, to his left hand, while he shook mine with his right. "Hello Hermione. You become even more beautiful since the last time I saw you."

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy", I responded politely, wishing I could leave, "How are you, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Just splendid, Hermione." Narcissa Malfoy answered, looking a little bored. Her slender frame, I thought, looked a bit unhealthy.

Just then, another blonde appeared, this one was much younger then the other two. "Ah yes", Mr. Malfoy patted the young man on the back, "Draco you remember the Grangers?"

It had been a few years since I've seen Draco, but I remembered him clearly. As children, our parents would constantly make us dance together at parties and on more than one occasion we had fists fights, most of them I won. Sometimes when we would visit the Malfoy Manor, or vice versa, our parents would try and force us to play together, but that didn't work out very well. He was never really nice to me, calling me a "stupid girl" so I was mean right back. Now, his hair was a lot longer, but I knew he was the same hatful Draco. He looked up at me and his eyes widened, as if he had seen me for the first time. He flashed me a brilliant smile in my direction. Was he trying to flatter me? I didn't matter though. I ignored his attempts and tried to steal a glance at the soloist, my mystery man.

His confidence grew as a slow song began. Draco approached me and asked, "Would you like to dance, Hermione?"

Before I could deny his request, my father bellowed, "Of course she would!"

The blonde grabbed my hand and practically dragged me to the dance floor. Immediately he placed his hands on me and held me close. Draco didn't even try to waltz with everyone else. He just stood there, holding me, rocking back and forth. "Um", I said, "Do you mind not holding me so close?"

Draco at once leaned away from me, his face blushed. "Sorry." He whispered.

The uncomfortable silence was unbarring. "So, do you have any plans for college?" I asked, trying to break the ice.

"I plan on attending the University of Chicago for a few years, then transferring to Harvard to study law." He brushed his blonde locks away from his grey eyes.

"Fascinating." I answered.

I had to muster all of my strength in order to hide my sighs of dread. _"How long is this song?"_ I thought. I glanced at Draco and noticed that he wasn't looking at me, but at my _body_. I suddenly felt violated and wanted the song over even quicker. Looking towards the band, I caught sight of the soloist. He and the other trumpet players weren't playing t the moment and were whispering amongst themselves. I watched the black headed boy laugh with his friends and wished I was up there with him.

The song finally ended and Draco released me. "The band' going to take a short break", Mr. Riddle announced through the microphone, "But don't fret my friends, they'll be back momentarily."

As soon as the host voice disappeared, I asked, "I will you please excuse. I must use the restroom."

Draco nodded and I rushed from the ballroom into a small hallway. I had been to the Riddle Mansion for previous get-together so I knew my way around. I hurried so fast in my attempts to get away from Draco's sight that I didn't notice where I was going until I bumped into someone. Of course, I fell.

"Owe." I mumbled. Embarrassment crept up my body and showed on my face in the form of a blush.

"Are you alright, Miss?" A soft voice wondered.

I looked up to see the soloist, worry striking his angle-like face.

Trying not to seem completely helpless, I answered, "Yes. Yes, I'm fine."

"Here, let me help you." He offered me his hands.

"No, it is quite alright. I am fully capable of…"

Before I could finish my sentence, his velvet hands reached down and he gently lifted me from the ground in one swift motion. I was surprised by how quick his actions were.

"Oh! Well…thank you…very much." I managed to say.

He smiled and I felt my heart beat a little faster. "I'm Harry Potter" He introduced politely.

"I'm Hermione Granger." I responded after regaining my composure.

Acting a bit more casual, he asked, "So why were you in such a rush?"

Without thinking, I replied. "I was running from a boy I hate." I gasped when I realized I had just said that to a complete stranger.

"What's so bad about him?" He continued to question me as he settled himself on the ground.

"Not to be rude, but why am I telling you this? I just met you."

"You tell me." He grinned at me.

I thought for a moment. "I'm not sure if anyone would bother to listen. But, I wouldn't want to trouble you with my problems. You probably wouldn't care anyway."

"If I didn't care, would I have asked you why you were running?"

I couldn't argue with that logic. "No, I guess not." I sat beside him.

I pulled my knees up to my chin and sighed. "So what's so bad about him?" Harry asked.

"Long story short, we short of grew up together and never liked each other, then after seeing me for the first time in years, he actually notices me, but not the way I like it."

"He doesn't look you in the eye?"

"No."

"He's seeing you as a beautiful girl for the first time and is trying to make up for years of hatred in one night"

I tried to hide my blush when he called me beautiful. "I guess that's right."

Harry looked straight at me, his green eyes were fierce. "Don't let him get to you, Hermione. It's what he wants you to do."

I smiled at him, causing him to grin in return. "Thank you Harry", we comfortably sat in silence for a moment before I said, "By the way, your solo was very good."

"Thank you." Harry smiled broadened.

"So how long have you been playing?"

"Well…"

"Hermione?" A voice interrupted him.

I looked up from the floor to see Draco with a confused expression covering his features. "What are you doing on the floor? Who is this boy?"

Harry quietly snarled. I responded to Draco as I rose from the floor, Harry in pursuit. "This _gentleman_ is Harry Potter. He is one of the trumpet players in the band. While rushing to the restroom, I accidentally bumped into him. As I apologized for the mishap, I was curious about his music and we began to discuss it."

"Ah, I see", he didn't sounded amused; "Anyway, your father is looking for you. Let's be off." He held out his arm for me.

Instead of taking it though, I approached the other boy, the one with eyes like the spring leaves. "It has been a pleasure speaking with you, Mr. Potter. I do hope we meet again."

I held out my palm, but instead of shaking it when he took it, he turned over my small hand and kissed the top of it. He looked deep into my eyes and whispered, "As do I, Miss Granger."

With one last heart warming smile, he turned away and walked towards the stage, leaving me feeling slightly empty.

Ta-Da!!

I wrote that in one day. You should be proud.

Anyway, please review. I love reading them.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you guys so much for your reviews. They brighten my day.

Anyway…here's chapter 3!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.

_**Can I Keep You?**_

Chapter 3: Like Children

Sometimes when I'm just needed to get away, I visited a park. Chicago has many parks and my favorite was always the Jackson Park. The landscape was so glorious. It was like a little piece of my desired Heaven within city, that horrible wasteland. The day after Mr. Riddle's party, I sat on a bench and stared upward. It was twilight. The vast sky contained swirls of light pinks and purples, colors that often gave me a peace of mind and a relaxing pleasure. This time, though, as I stretched my frame, I silently wished for a dash of green to enter the atmosphere, to remind her of his eyes, Harry's eyes, the perfect eyes. I knew that the sky would never be green, but that didn't stop me from dreaming. I smiled to myself remembering his concern for me, a total stranger. Yet, it didn't seem to matter to him, whether I was a stranger or not; he was just willing to help.

"Bloody hell, Harry! Can you believe Snape is making us practice every day this week?"

_Harry?_ I turned around to see the soloist walking with a tall red headed boy.

"Ron. We have another gig at the end of the week. Snape just wants us to be ready." Harry reasoned.

"Well, Snape doesn't have to play. He just conducts and my lips hurt after constant practice", the boy called Ron whined; "Besides we sounded fine last night!"

"You can't bash him for being careful. A bad performance could ruin are reputation."

"I guess so…oh crap! I'm late for dinner! Mum's going to kill me!" Ron became frantic. "I'll see you later, Harry!"

Harry laughed as his friend ran out of the park. He looked back in my direction and noticed me staring at him. A blush quickly formed on my face and the raven headed boy smiled. "Hello Hermione. What are you doing here?" he asked while sitting beside me on the bench.

"Oh, just getting away from the house for a few hours. And you?"

"I just got out of practice." He buzzed his lips, making a kind of motor boat sound.

"Why are you doing that?"

He stopped. "Snape had us practice almost all day today. My lips are burning."

I noticed his lips were red. "And doing that helps?"

"A little. Does it bother you?" He questioned.

"No, I've just never seen anyone do that before."

He turned toward me. "You live a sheltered life, don't you?"

I surprised by how straight forward his question was. Usually proper ladies don't answer questions about their private life to people they barely know, but at that moment I didn't care. "You might say that." Immediately I changed the subject because I wanted to find to out more about the boy in front of me. "So is Snape the conductor of your band?"

"Yeah, he can be a bit uptight sometimes, but knows what's best for the band. He's a good guy."

"Then, who's Johnny Lighting? Why is your band called Johnny Lighting and the Storm?" That was really puzzling me.

"Johnny Lighting was our old conductor. He died a few months ago, but we kept the name because Severus Snape and the Storm didn't sound too catchy. We're trying to think of new names. I personally like "The Amazing Harry Potter and the Other Guys".

I laughed quietly, trying not to embarrass myself. He smiled at me then stared with strong focus. "Hermione, were you raised to be a proper girl?"

That question caught me off guard. "What do you mean?"

"Well", it looked like he was trying not to say the wrong thing, "Not to be rude, but, for a young girl…you act very…mature."

"Is that a bad thing?" I raised my voice slightly.

He put his hands up in defense. "No. No, it's not. I was just saying you need to lighten up a bit." He looked at his hands that were now resting in his lap. "You seem so miserable sometimes and I think you need to have some fun." He eyes then met mine, green to brown, and emerald to bronze.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter", I stood from the bench, "But I was raised to be a lady and "fun" isn't something I was taught."

I started to walk away and I heard Harry following me. Then I bolted to a run, but somehow he caught up to me. The boy I admired grabbed both of my shoulders, firmly but gently, and held a gaze on my face. His features were painful. "Hermione, I may have only met you yesterday, but I can see your entire life in your eyes. You were raised to act a certain way in front of the public to make your parents proud. You were raised to take orders and keep your opinions to yourself. You've been bossed around your whole life and you don't have any control. I saw that blonde kid drag you to the floor last night and forced you to dance with him. I saw your tortured face." He let go of me; I guess he knew I wasn't going to run again. "Hermione, you don't have to be a proper girl all the time. If you do, then you'll lose sight of who you want to be."

At that moment, a tear ran down my cheek and I fell into Harry's arms. I cried all of my frustrations and anxieties into his chest while he held me. He rubbed my back and whispered words of comfort into my ear. I lifted my head to see his broad and shining grin that I loved so much. "So what do you want to do?" I asked him.

He released me and took my hand. I didn't know if my heart would ever stop beating. "Alright, there really is no object to this game. Just feel as free spirited as you possibly can. Ok?"

"Ok…" I didn't really understand what we were going to do.

"Now…run!" Harry took off, still holding my hand. So naturally I went with him.

"Harry! What are we doing?" I screamed.

"We're running around. Come on, 'Mione. Be free spirited. Like children. Wahoo!" He yelled at the top of his lungs for all to hear. "Just scream to the Heavens!"

"You're acting crazy!"

"No, I'm having fun! Yeah! Woo!"

I decided to give it a try. "Yes!" That actually felt…good. Exciting. Rebellious. "Alright! Woo!"

By that time, it had gotten dark and the street lamps came on. We ran until we got to a meadow that was lit up as if lamps came from the ground. The entire area was covered with fireflies! "Ok", Harry whispered, "Now, let's do the same thing through that meadow."

When we did, the fireflies soared into the night sky. It looked as if a thousand beautiful stars appeared out of no where. We landed on the ground, out of breathe, in laughter. Harry rolled to his side and smiled at me. "Now was that so hard?"

"No it wasn't, Mr. Hooligan." He chuckled then rolled back on his back.

I suddenly realized something. "Harry what time is it?"

He checked his watch. "About nine."

"I was meant to be home hours ago", Harry looked over, "But I don't care. I don't want to go back home."

"You'll have to eventually." He whispered sadly.

"I know, but not now."

Harry stood up. "Let show you one more thing then I'll walk you home."

I nodded and he pulled me up. He offered me his arm that I graciously took then he led me along. I haven't that peaceful and happy in so long. Looking at Harry, I wished that I could become as alive and as free as he was. I never wanted to leave his side.

After walking for a few minutes, we reached a part of the park I had never been to before. The center of the floor was a grey circle surrounded by black and grey ripples. The entire floor was concrete tile and was gated around by a stone wall covered in moss. "Hurry! It's almost time." Harry led me to the center.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"Just trust me." He smiled sweetly

With a nod, he understood. I trusted him, completely.

Suddenly, water gushed from the tile floors and completely soaked us. I screamed in shock and Harry laughed. "Come on, 'Mione! Act like a child! Let go of everything and have fun!" He held back his head and howled like a wolf.

I laughed, unashamed, and howled with him. Through the water he grabbed me around the waist and spun me in the air. I held my arms out and felt like I was flying. _'Is this what it feels like to be free?'_ I thought. Goofy grins were plastered on our faces.

Suddenly, Harry slipped and fell on his back, with me on top of him. He was still smiling though. I laid my chin on his chest and smiled right back. His emerald eyes were shining. They never looked more beautiful. "Like children?" He whispered.

Right there, I realized that Harry Potter was like my own little slice of Heaven. He was like an angel from those places I've always dreamed about.

"Like children." I whispered back, wishing I could stay here forever, with my angel.

HHrHHrHHrHHr

I hope you guys liked it.

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's a snow day guys! This means, I will make this chapter quite long. Hooray!!**

**Also, prepared for many short scenes at the beginning. Just bare with it, please. **

_**Can I Keep You?**_

**Chapter 4****: Paradise**

From the moment I met Harry PotterI knew he was special. He was so free-spirited and joyful. It was as if he had no problems what so ever. That's also how I felt when I was with him. He made me feel so happy when nothing else in the world could. His outlook on life was contagious. This was the reason that the week after our night at the fountain was absolutely the most perfect seven days of my life. We had spent almost every waking moment of those days together. He would arrive at my window every morning and I would quickly get dressed, give my parents an excuse about going to town or something, and then we would be off to do whatever we wanted. Harry and I went to restaurants, theaters and museums, but we had the most fun at the park. We visited the fountain often, though unlike the first time we came, we brought extra clothes.

Harry brought me to his daily band practices as well. His band met in the basement of his best friend, Ron Weasley's, house. On that Friday, I was sitting on one of the couches with Ron's sister, Ginny, and his girlfriend, Luna Lovegood. We sat casually, like we always did, and discussed random things, like plans for our lives, the weather, and how long Snape could wave his arms around before he got tired. Snape, the director, was a tall pale man with greasy black hair that fell to his shoulders. He always wore black and never smiled. Snape raised his hands and began to direct and the band followed suit.

In the first row were the saxophones. Ron's brother, Percy, a brunette girl named Katie Bell, and another girl named Angelina Johnson played the alto Saxes. Ron's father, Arthur, and another brother, Charlie, played tenor Saxes. Bill, the oldest Weasley son, played baritone sax. The next line consisted of the trombones, Fred and George Weasley, the twins, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan. The last row was the trumpets, played by Harry, Ron, and two men named Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Neville Longbottom, a slightly timid brunette, played the drum set, Cedric Diggory, a confident blonde, played lead electric guitar, and Oliver Wood, a more laid back guy, played bass guitar. Ron' mother, Molly, played the piano. The last four played off to the side of the rest of the band.

Snape stopped the band. "Ok, you've got that song down. Let's play 25 or 6 to 4. Start it, Wood."

Oliver began to pluck the strings, beginning the song. I loved this song. This was the song that was played at Mr. Riddle's party. The one with Harry's solo. I sat back against the cushions and watched Harry perform his solo. I smiled to myself as his glasses, once again, slid down his nose. He looked so cute when he was concentrating on his music. I love him…wait did I just think that? No. I can't love Harry. He's my dearest friend. Yes, just a friend. He's always been a friend, even when we ran around in the park and played in the fountain. Especially this week, he's been a true friend. When we would walk on the city's sidewalks and would casually take my hand to lead me along, giving me goose bumps. Then if we were around a lot of guys, he would hold me close to him. He was just being protective of me. He has no feelings for me and I don't have any for him.

I looked back in his direction and he smiled at me. His grin gave me shivers. That's when I came to the conclusion; I have fallen in love with Harry Potter and I've fallen hard.

H & H

A few hours, Snape stopped the band for a final time and announced, "Nice practice everyone. Our next performance will be tomorrow at the Granger Mansion right outside of town."

Everyone turned to look at me. Harry spoke, "Hermione, you didn't tell me your father was throwing a party this weekend."

I threw up my hands defensively. "Honestly I didn't know. He normally doesn't tell me about his parties until the day of them. I guess he assumes that I don't have a social life."

Fred piped up. "Your old man seems to be a bump on a log…"

"A stick in the sand…" His twin, George, added.

"Who expects poor Hermione to sit alone in her room…"

"Until her daddy comes and rescues her from her anti-social fate…"

I giggled. "That's about right."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Harry whispering to Snape and the band director looking uncertain. I'll ask him about it later.

H & H

I didn't get the opportunity to ask him because as soon as we left the Weasley house, I realized that I needed to get home before my parents wondered where I was. The excuse of "shopping" could only last me three or four hours that day and I had spent it all at Harry's practice. He walked me home until we were a block short of my house. He didn't want my parents to see him. He feared they wouldn't approve of him, which I agreed on. I found Harry perfect, but my parents wouldn't because Harry isn't wealthy and he didn't have plans to become so. He took my hand and kissed it like he always did when we parted. I hugged him tight, not wanting to let go. "Don't worry, Hermione", he whispered, "Someday, we won't have to hide."

I didn't know if he meant hiding our friendship from my parents or something else.

As soon as he said that, he dashed off, leaving me alone. It was a good thing too because soon after my father's car pulled up beside me. He rolled down the window and asked, "On your way home, Princess?"

"Yes, Father." I answered politely, like he expected me to.

"Well, get in. I don't want my daughter to walk the rest of the way home."

I hopped in the black car and whispered, "Thank you."

"I thought you said you were going shopping?" He noticed my lack of bags.

I quickly lied. "I did, but I didn't see anything that I wanted. Then I went to lunch at a café and walk in the park."

He nodded, and then changed the subject. "I'm throwing a party tomorrow."

"Really?" I tried sound surprised.

He perked up at my false excitement. "Yes, it's going to be bigger than Mr. Riddle's. You're allowed to bring a guest if you wish."

"I wouldn't know of whom to bring." I looked to the floor, knowing exactly who I wanted to bring with me.

"How about Draco Malfoy?"

I about gagged. That was the last person I wanted to accompany me. "Are you not already inviting the Malfoys?"

"I am, but I assumed that you would want Draco to come as your date."

"I'm not so sure about that Father."

"I know he can be quiet, but he's just shy. Remember how you two used to play together, Hermione?"

I sat there, wanting someone to crash into our car and kill me.

H & H

The next day, I stood in our vast ballroom beside my parents as they greeted the guests. The same old snobs slithered into our house, plastering the same old goody good mask on their face. I easily fell victim to boredom so I turned my gaze to the floor to see if there was anything interesting down there to look at. Of course, there wasn't, only the end of my long violet dress as it gracefully brushed the floor and my slick silver heels. I sighed and looked back towards the guests only to feel annoyance drench me as I spotted a trio of blondes approaching.

"_Oh no."_ I thought as I scurried away from the ballroom door, trying to hide myself in the crowd. I was safe for a while, but then I felt a tap on my shoulder and cocky male voice. "Hello Hermione."

Draco Malfoy, hair slicked back with grease, casually stood with his hands in his pants pockets. "How are you, on this fine day?" He asked, trying to be smooth I guess.

"Just marvelous." I answered quickly, wanting to leave.

His wiggled his eyebrows and held out his hand to me. "Want to dance, Hermione?"

I had to force myself not to throw up. Draco was about to snatch my hand when a strong arm wrapped itself around my waist. A soft voice spoke politely, "I'm sorry, sir, but this woman is here with me tonight."

Looking up, a sigh of relief escaped me. "Please understand, _sir_, I wouldn't appreciate it if you danced with my date." Harry spat _"sir"_ in Draco's face.

"Please, forgive me, _sir_." Draco hissed before creeping away.

As soon as the serpent left, I hugged my friend tightly, "Harry! What are you doing here?"

"Apparently, I'm rescuing you from a fate worse than death." He indicated Draco.

I giggled. "Really, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be playing with the band?"

"I decided to take a weekend off", he flashed a smile at me and my heart melted, "It took me a while to convince Snape, but I won in the end.

"Well, I'm glad you did."

My father approached the stage, "Hello everyone and welcome to the party! I hope everyone has a great time tonight…" he noticed me, still in Harry's arms, and his speech became much quicker, "Now presenting: Johnny Lighting and the Storm!"

He was at our side in two seconds. "Hermione", he spoke in the false politeness I was used to, "Who might this gentleman be?"

"This is Harry Potter", I quickly formed a lie in my head, "He attended school with me."

"Attended? So you longing attend school, Mr. Potter?" I silently cursed my father's pickiness of words.

Harry decided to take over. "I do, but not in Chicago. After the death of my parent's last year, my grandfather in London contacted me, telling me of the large inheritance my parent's had set aside for me incase something ever happened to them."

My father perked up as Harry continued to speak about his "wealth", "They left me a great deal of land, a massive house, and the entire Potter fortune."

"Were your parents always wealthy?" My father asked.

"Yes. Besides the treasure that has been passed down through the family, my father was a very successful doctor. But…" Harry stopped to make sure he had my father's complete attention, which he did. "My parents wanted to make sure I grew up modest and sincere so they hid the majority of our wealth from me, saving it in banks and bonds, and planned to tell me when they felt the time was right. Unfortunately, they didn't have the opportunity." Harry bowed his head in respect. I was trying not to laugh at his performance.

My father put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "They would have been proud of you, Mr. Potter."

Harry lifted his head and smiled. Father asked, "How long are you in town. Just for the summer?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, I hope to see more of you, Mr. Potter. It has been a pleasure meeting you." He shook Harry's hand before making his way back towards the front door.

"The pleasure's all mine, sir!" Harry called after him.

Harry then looked at me. I couldn't help but laugh at him. "You are amazing. Do you realize that?"

"I've been told that a few times. By the way Hermione, I didn't get a chance to say this earlier, but you look beautiful." His eyes glowed as he gazed at me. They were so green…and gorgeous…and perfect. I've got it bad.

"Well, you look very handsome tonight, Mr. Potter." He really did. His jet black suit clung to him, making his figure look even more angelic, and his emerald bow tie and undershirt matched his dazzling eyes.

"Would you like to dance, Hermione?" Harry asked. This whole time, I hadn't noticed music had been playing.

I took his offered hand. "Yes, Harry, I would."

The song wasn't as fast as 25 or 6 to 4, but was catchy just the same. The drum set and bass started soft, with an alto sax playing a solo. It sounded like the solo was actually written to be verses. "Harry, why are there never any words to you songs?"

"Because no one in the band can sing." He chuckled "So we just make a solo to replace the words. Like in this song it's the…"

"Alto sax." I answered.

Harry smiled. "Exactly."

Sirius Black replaced the sax with a trumpet solo, one that I think is actually written in the music, and Harry and I started to dance. I wasn't much of a dancer, but with Harry leading me, I actually wasn't half bad. The tails on the back of his suit flapped against his legs as he moved faster. He swung me under his arm, making us look like a professional pair. You better believe we attracted attention. A lot of couples stopped to watch us and I tried to ignore them by watching Harry, which wasn't a hard thing to do. When the alto sax took control over the ensemble again, I noticed my dance partner was mumbling something to himself and when I would get close to him during a turn, I could catch a little of what he was saying. It went along with the sax and sounded something like, "Love is all that I can give to you." I assumed that it was the words to the song.

The song ended and they staring couples applauded for us, causing a flush to creep up my face. Harry, on the other hand, enjoyed it and bowed politely. He then hugged me affectionately and whispered, "Having fun?"

"More than you can ever imagine." I breathed back. That last song had taken my breath away.

A much slower song then started with a piano. "Shall we?" Harry flashed a brilliant smile in my direction.

"I don't know Harry. I'm a little tired." I really was.

"But, I like this song, Hermione." Harry used the puppy dog face, the one I could never say "no" to.

"Oh fine, but try not to swing me around too much Harry."

"I'll try to resist." I heard him chuckle to himself.

He gently grasped my palm into his as he placed his other hand on my waist and I rested my free hand on his shoulder blade. We stepped off in a similar motion, doing the typical waltz. A trombone joined the piano and a soft drum beat followed. This was the type of song you would imagine to hear while reading a fairytale. It was too smooth, too sweet to be a jazz song. Without realizing it, as if by a natural reflex, I danced closer and closer to Harry as the song progressed and soon found myself directly under his chin. I fit perfectly there, as if my head was meant to rest there. Forgetting the "proper" way to waltz that I had learned as a child, I laid my head on Harry's chest and wrapped my arms around his neck. Both of his hands made their way slowly to the small of my back and I smiled to myself. This is where I had always wanted to be and nowhere else could compare.

Through the top of my head, I felt vibrations come from Harry's throat; he was singing. I focused on his voice, trying to tune out the ensemble and heard, "So close to reaching that famous happy ending, almost believing this one's pretend." I don't know what he meant before, he had a beautiful voice "And now you're beside me and look how far we've come. So far, we are so close."

A tear slide down my cheek and landed on my angel's chest. Harry immediately felt it. "Hermione" he looked down at me with concern striking his gorgeous features "Are you alright?"

I tried to wipe the remaining tears but he saw them. "Why are you crying?"

"Harry…your voice is beautiful" I said honestly.

"It's not anything extraordinary." He looked away from me.

I reached my hand to his cheek and pushed his face towards mine so are eyes could meet. "It's the most wonderful sound I've ever heard."

"It's still nothing extraordinary, Hermione." I was started to become irritated. Why can't he just take the compliment?

"Then, what is extraordinary, Harry?" I snapped at him.

His face was mere inches from my own. "You are, Hermione." He whispered before filling the space between us by softly brushing his lips across mine. Chills went up my spine and my love for this boy overflowed. Instantly his eyes widen, as if realizing what he had just done.

"Oh my God, Hermione! I'm so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking. I…" I silence him with my lips, bringing him closer to me. He didn't resist and held me closer, destroying any space between us. When we parted he whispered, "Hermione, I'm not good enough for you. You need someone who will take care of you; I can barely feed myself."

"I don't care Harry" I held his angelic face in my hands "I love you."

"I love you too Hermione, with all my heart, everything that I am, and everything that I ever hope to be." I kissed my little poet passionately, twirling his raven locks between my fingers. We parted when hoots and hollers could be heard from the direction of the band. I eyed Ron evilly as he whistled and yelled "Good job, Potter!" Harry flushed and wrapped his arms around me. We swayed back and worth for the rest of the song, smothered in the each other's love. I could hear Harry sing again; only this time he looked me in the eye when he did so. The last thing I heard before becoming completely engulfed in his green orbs was, "So close. So close and still so far."

H & H

**Ok guys. I'm sorry it took so long.**

**Um…I'm trying not to ruin the happy fluffy chapter, but I just wanted to tell you guys this. A lot of things have happened since I've last posted, most of them not good. I've been sick the last few weeks and have missed a lot of school; therefore I'm behind in my work. I don't want to bum you guys out with the rest of my sad life, but let me just say it's been really stressful. But I just wanted you, the readers and, especially, the reviewers know that I really appreciate your reviews and just the fact that you guys like my story. It really means a lot to me. Thank you guys so much. There are many more chapters to come.**

**Thanks again guys. Truly I am grateful. **

**Also guys: the songs in the dance were L.O.V.E by Frank Sinatra (Love was made for and you) and So Close by Jon McLaughlin (So close to reaching that famous happy ening...etc)**

**Bye :)**

**Trumpet Fire **


End file.
